


My Perfect World

by Thefandomstuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomstuff/pseuds/Thefandomstuff
Summary: Alternate universe where when soulmates touch, they are surrounded by a bright light that is visible to everyone. One of their eyes also changes colour to become the colour of the other's. When one, or both of the soulmates die, their eye changes back to their original colour.





	1. Prologue

Oikawa Tooru had known Hajime would be forever his even when they were babies, had crawled into his hospital crib, had lay right beside him in that cosy space and had fallen asleep holding hands like he knew they were meant to be. As soon as their hands had touched, they began to glow more brightly than anything they, or anyone else for that matter, would ever see in their lifetime. Hajime’s eyes that had been previously, a brilliant olive green, began to slowly change colour to a milder, calmer chocolate brown, and the olive green did eventually come back, but only in one of his eyes. Oikawa’s eyes too, changed colour, leaving him with the melted chocolate brown colour that he had been born with in one eye, and the dazzling green of Hajime’s in the other. Their mothers found them like that, interlinked with each other, not just by hands, but by their hearts and souls, each with one eye the respective colour of the other. Mrs. Iwaizumi got a little teary eyed, while Mrs Oikawa laughed hysterically, for they both understood what this meant. While they themselves had never had the good fortunes to find their own soulmates, their sons had not even had to search, and had found each other as soon as Oikawa had been born.

Iwaizumi, Mrs. Oikawa later found, was already one month old and was hospitalized due to viral meningitis. He had recovered now, much to Mrs. Oikawa’s relief, because it sounded serious. They chatted a bit, exchanged numbers, and as they picked up their babies from the crib, Oikawa’s eyes shot open and his hands wound tightly around Hajime. He had no inclination to leave anytime soon, and clung to Hajime like a lifeline. When Mrs Oikawa finally eased off his grip, he began to wail and cry and sob, and damn it hadn't even been a full year, but she had never seen such a vigilant kid. She picked him up turned to go, and as he looked back over her shoulder at the Iwaizumis, he suddenly quietened. She looked back to see Iwaizumi awake and staring at Oikawa, and Oikawa staring right back. As Mrs Iwaizumi too, picked up her son to leave, Tooru stretched out his hand towards Hajime, as if saying goodbye for the last time.

Mrs. Oikawa and Mrs Iwaizumi became fast friends, meeting frequently, but never in the presence of their kids, talked almost every day over the phone for a year, about how Oikawa was ridiculously good at throwing tantrums, how Iwaizumi sat in his crib sometimes and looked up at the ceiling with such a serious expression that it looked like he was contemplating life, how they had both made friends but of a very different variety, how Tooru had been very quick to take to the popular kids and how Hajime wailed when left with any kid of that kind, how Hajime had a very weak immune system and how easily he caught any disease, how Hajime was slowly losing his appetite, and how Oikawa too, had stopped eating, how Hajime caught a cold, and was very sick, how his cold slowly turned into pneumonia, how Mrs Iwaizumi was slowly breaking and had lost all hope, how Hajime had to be hospitalized, how Mrs Iwaizumi had cried when she gave the news. How Mrs. Oikawa had cried, because Hajime had been like her own son, because she saw Tooru’s eyes slowly changing back to his original chocolate brown colour. How Tooru, who had been sitting in the same room, had stopped playing and had felt his eyes changing back, how he had turned his intelligent eyes to his mothers face and had already known. How Oikawa, in that moment looked sadder than any one year should. How they should’ve let their kids meet at least one more time, how it was almost like Tooru had known they would never meet again when he had said goodbye.

How Oikawa never got to live his life with his soulmate. How he found the person who would be his forever, but not really.


	2. Chapter-1

“Hey, where’s Oikawa?”Hanamaki asked, running towards the court at full speed, “Coach’s looking for him."

Matsukawa shrugged,” I don’t know man, he goes for morning jogs doesn’t he? Maybe he got held up again,” he rolled his eyes, “by his fangirls.”

Oikawa was just so done with his fucking fans. He had left early for his morning jog, like always, but noooo, of course some fangirls found him. On any other day, he appreciated their love and devotion to him, but today he was just not in the mood for that. It was his soulmates death anniversary, and even though he did not even remember him, he still always felt an ache in his heart when he thought of what he had lost. He could’ve had true love, he could’ve been happy, not that he was miserable now, but he could’ve had the one person he was made for.  
Oikawa Tooru, at the age of seventeen, had thousands of fangirls. After all he was one of the most sought after setters in Japan, was smart and could get a scholarship to any college with his grades alone, was handsome, flirtatious, confident and everything else a girl could ever dream of. But those were not the features that attracted girls towards him. It was his eyes that mesmerized, even though he seemed so bright and cheery at all times, his eyes told a different story. His eyes were too old for his youthful face, those brown orbs looked infinitely sad, like a colour in a painting that wasn’t supposed to be there, but instead of ruining the colour scheme, it only made the canvas more beautiful.  
“Oh my god, they need to stop following me EVERYWHERE,” He was out of breath, and was presently hiding in the bushes near his house “I can’t enter my own house goddamn it.” He walked back as carefully as he could, and as soon as he was at a considerable distance from the house, started running towards the forest near his house.  
Mattsun’s phone rang immediately as he came back to the court, having looked for Oikawa everywhere,” Hey man, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Coach Mizoguchi gonna kill you when you come back. He’s fucking furious. Even coach Irihata looks tense. There’s only one week left for-” “Mattsun, I can’t come for practice today,” Oikawa cut in,” there are hordes of people chasing me, and I’m presently hiding from them. Tell the coach that I called in sick.” “But Oikaw-“ “I’m sorry man. I have to go.” “I can’t believe he hung up on me. He’s such an ass.” Mattsun grumbled as he put the phone back into his bag.  
Oikawa did not understand what he was looking at here. He had been walking through the forest while talking to Mattsun and now he was on the denser part of the forest. There were several trees very close together, bend over as a roof, leaving a door-like space in the middle.  
“Looks cosy doesn’t it?" Oikawa startled. Standing right behind him, WAY too close to his ear was a girl. She looked about his age, but something about her made Oikawa feel uneasy.  
“Hey, are you lost? How did you even get here?” Oikawa turned back to look at her fully.  
She was pretty. As in BEAUTIFUL pretty. She had intimidating grey eyes, black hair, was all slender legs and elegance.  
“Aren’t we all lost Tooru? And as for how I got here, it’s a pretty long story. So I am going to get to the point straight away. I can help you find the one you have lost. I am a witch. And that doorway you are looking at is exactly that. But to a parallel dimension, where your soulmate is alive and well. So if you want him back-“  
“Can you back up for a second? You-“Oikawa stuttered “I—what?”  
“I’m sorry love, I should’ve explained better. I’m Kiyoko. I’m a witch, so this isn’t my real form; I just chose a less intimidating form for you. I like to help people with their soulmates. Most problems are kind of stupid actually, yesterday I was summoned by a ginger kid who had elementary ‘he doesn’t notice me’ and “he keeps calling me dumbass” problems. I mean his case was kind of obvious. From what he told me about his crush’s personality, he was obviously emotionally constipated. So a mild truth potion in his crush’s milk did it for him. And before that was the guy with owl-like hair—“  
“Why would you want to help anyone though?” Oikawa interrupted her before she went on a roll,” It’s not like you have to help humans.” He sort of believed Kiyoko. His mother had always believed in magic, and he himself believed that aliens existed. So he had no trouble believing her. Plus the person she was talking about sounded eerily like Hinata, and if that was the case, he would have to agree with Kiyoko. Kageyama WAS emotionally constipated. “I know what it feels like to lose a soulmate, you know. And I can’t do anything about it, it’s not like I can get her back,” she shrugged sadly “the most I can do is help others.” She was silent for a moment “If you yearn for your true love, I can send you through there, you know. He’ll be just as he would’ve been if he were alive in this dimension. In that world, you don’t exist, so Iwaizumi doesn’t have a soulmate. So if you go through there and find him, and if he loves you back, there’s a similar gate in the forest in that dimension too, you can get him back here.”  
“Okay. That’s easy. Who wouldn’t fall in love with me? But there’s a but isn’t there? There’s always a but.”  
Kiyoko hesitated “you’ll have to find him first, and that could take a lot of time. The more time you spend in that world, the more you’ll forget about your life in this one, and once you forget, you won’t be able to come back. Ever.” There was a beat of slience.  
“If I have a chance of getting Hajime back, I will take it.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Oikawa rolled his eyes “even if the stakes were higher, I would’ve still gone.”  
Kiyoko started walking towards the doorway. “You don’t exist in that dimension. But your close friends and family do. Your friends know you a little, and the more time you spend with the people there, the more they’ll start to treat you like the people here do. It’ll take a day or two. But your parents memories have been modified to think of you as their son. Every memory that your parents in this dimension have, they have it too. Except, of course, Iwaizumi’s. So if you mention him to them, they won’t know him. Now go.” She stopped right in front of the opening and smiled, “best of luck, Oikawa Tooru. I hope you find true love. I hope it finds you.”


	3. Chapter-2

Oikawa stepped through the doorway, and got transported to.....nowhere at all. He just stood one step away from the doorway, and he himself was the one who had taken the step. Wow. Magic. “Why am I like this? You know I should really stop believing people so easily. What was I thinking? Seriously, a portal to the alternate dimension?” he sighed, “I’m an idiot. Anything else you wanna fool me with today? Maybe some fairy dust that could make me fly? Actually you know we humans already have that. It’s called crack.”

He turned back to look at Kiyoko. She was gone. He shook his head and started walking back towards his house. There was nobody outside his house. Nobody. As in the crazed fangirls had gone. With a sigh of relief he walked back into his house. Maybe he could still make it in time for practice. He looked at the time and did a double take. It was still 8:45a.m., as in, no time had passed since he had gone into the forest. “What the fuck is happening today? This has got to be the weirdest day EVER.”

Oikawa didn’t want to miss school and evening practice, and he had 15 minutes anyway, so he left for school. And as he walked, nobody bothered to look twice, nobody did a double take, no girl came screaming and blushing towards him, and then he knew for sure. This WAS the alternate dimension. The doorway did work. Kiyoko was right. “Whoa. This is weird.”

Oikawa said as he entered the school gym and he wasn’t greeted with shouts and greetings and screams of his coaches, teammates and fans respectively. “Good morning Hanamaki. How are you today?” Oikawa grinned at him like he always did.  
Hanamaki’s expression blanked for a second as he looked at him, then he grimaced back, “you’re late again, Oikawa.”

Oikawa had hoped there would be some changes in his friends’ personalities in this dimension, but nope, all of them just refused to see Oikawa in his true awesome, smart and terribly good looking form. He was treated like he always was, even in this world, except for some moments when his friends faces blanked as if they were remembering what they, or he had been talking about.   
“Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t come to practice today captain.” That voice sounded familiar. Oikawa turned back to see Daichi talking to him. Daichi? Daichi was here? What? Why was Daichi here?? More importantly why was he calling him captain? 

Oikawa realised that he’d been silent for a long time and everybody was staring at him.   
“Yeah—it’s okay. That’s fine.” He gave a fake laugh which was apparently enough to convince everybody.  
“Yeah, our ‘captain’ came in late too. So don’t worry about it.” Mattsun said. “Oi Mattsun. Some respect would be nice you know. I’m your captain.” He grumbled, just as he heard the whispers of “shittykawa” and “trashykawa” which he knew were meant to be heard, but also knew held no malice.  
“So...” he asked Daichi casually as all of them were walking home after practice, “why were you late today?”  
“I met Sugawara on the way here, you know, from Karasuno? And we started chatting about volleyball and the upcoming volleyball season, and kind of lost track of time. Asahi’s training them real hard this year. All of them have improved so much. Iwaizumi is teaching Hinata to block and receive properly and all of their techniques have improved.......”  
“uh-uh..yeah” Oikawa was only half listening after he realised the obvious. There was ought to be something different in this world. And here it was. Daichi instead of being in Karasuno, was in there school, which meant he didn’t know Sugawara was his soulmate yet.   
“And I’m so excited for the practice next week. Aren’t you? Apparently Kageyama is practicing really hard to beat” he laughed at Oikawa’s cringe, “The Great King.”

* * *

The week passed fairly quickly after that, Oikawa searched for his soulmate everywhere, tried to look for Iwaizumi on every social media platform, but he came up with nothing. Nothing at all. At this point, Oikawa had started believing that Iwaizumi Hajime was a social recluse, or maybe he was in jail, he would’ve rather liked to date a bad boy. Not one who would impale him with a knife and steal his money, but a good-bad boy. You know the kind who were dark and mysterious, and undeniably handsome, and had some inner demon they were fighting, or maybe, OH MY GOD, DADDY ISSUES would just be the cherry on top. He laughed at the thought and shook his head as he continued his search for Iwaizumi on the internet. He had already started forgetting his life in the other world, not that it was so different from this one, but it always made him panic. He was going to lose his identity and then slowly disintegrate and die in this world, his real parents forgetting that they ever even had a son. But what he feared most was the fact that he wasn’t ever going to find his soulmate, even if he was fortunate enough to have one.

They practiced vigorously throughout the week, knowing very well that they had to win against Karasuno, whatever the conditions may be, and that even though it was a practice match, the stakes were very high.   
Oikawa felt unusually antsy that morning. It was very unlike him to get anxious over a match, a practice match at that. When he reached the gym, he ordered silence, gave instructions and they started stretching and jogging as warm-up. When the coach announced Karasuno’s arrival, they were already halfway through their practice match. They stopped and lined up at the gate, bowing in greeting and when he finally escaped the confrontational glares coming his way from Kageyama and Hinata’s direction, he looked up to see that there was one member in the team he did not know.  
The boy was muscular, with spiky black hair and thighs that could kill. “Who’s he?” Oikawa whispered to Mattsun, nodding towards the guy. Mattsun gave him a wary look as if he thought Oikawa was kidding.   
The guy looked up as if sensing the eyes on him, and looked straight at Oikawa. With his olive-green eyes. Oikawa’s heart did a skip. He had a little trouble breathing. And he gasped it out at the same time Mattsun said, “Iwaizumi.”

 


	4. Chapter-3

“Could you stop staring? It’s unnerving.” Oikawa was startled when Iwaizumi spoke directly to him. Oikawa turned around and left. And yes, it did seem kind of rude but at least his flush was not visible.

“You like him, don’t you?” Mattsun deadpanned as soon as he caught up to Oikawa.  
“He’s from a rival school.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“I don’t even know him.”  
“Ooooh. Avoiding the question now, are we?.”  
Oikawa glared at Mattsun.  
“Hey,” Hanamaki said, “whatcha guys talking about?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Oikawa’s crush on Iwaizumi.” Obviously, Hanamaki decided to ignore Oikawa’s answer completely.  
“Well, he is hot.”  
“Excuse me. You’re boyfriend’s standing right here.”  
“Oh really? Your boyfriend was standing right here too when you were checking out Sugawara-san.”  
Oikawa was so sick of them constantly bickering.

Seijoh won the match. Karasuno’s defense was still weak, but there were many changes in the team too. Tobio was improving steadily and so was his chibi-chan. And Iwaizumi was amazing on his own. If Karasuno’s defense hadn’t been so weak, and if they had utilized Iwaizumi properly, they could’ve easily won. 

Oikawa was confused as to what to do now, now that he had actually found his soulmate. He had come all the way here to get him. So should he just prove their bond by going straight up to him and holding his hands? It would prove them to be soulmates, of course. But did he want Iwaizumi to fall for him just because they were soulmates? He wanted to ask Iwaizumi out. He wanted both of them to fall for each other slowly, on their own accord and not because they were meant to be. He wanted their relationship to be something adorable. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa caught up to them just as he was boarding the bus, “would you like to go out with me?  
Iwaizumi blinked. The Karasuno team was looking at Oikawa with something like pity in their eyes.  
“Huh?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa like he’d just grown a third eye or something.  
“Go out with me.”  
Iwaizumi looked incredulous, “And why would I do that?”  
“Because you have some interest in me too?” Oikawa said.  
“Nope. I have no interest in going out with you.” Iwaizumi said.  
Oikawa was not worried. He got what Iwaizumi was doing here, he was just playing hard to get. But he still hated rejection, much less in front of a public, and SO SO much less in front of his teammates. They had of course, been listening in and were now trying very hard not to laugh. And he’d just humiliated himself in front of the whole Karasuno team. Well, if Iwaizumi thought rejection was going to break Oikawa’s spirit, then he was so wrong. He had already humiliated himself in front of everyone, might as well try his best.  
“Iwa-chan, you look lonely. Do you not want to date anybody?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi had turned to board the bus again  
“First of all, don’t call me Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi looked irritated, “and secondly, I never said I did not want to date anyone. I just said I didn’t want to date you.”  
“Rude Iwa-chan.”  
“Stop calling me Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi glared.  
“Go out with me.” Oikawa stared right back.  
“No.”  
“Please? Iwa-chan, please, please?” Oikawa was turning a little desperate now, and was literally begging for Iwaizumi to go on date with him. “Please go out with me. You seem like an interesting person and I want to know you. Would you at least consider it for a moment, for my sake?”  
Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.  
“I’ve known enough playboys to know when I see one. Bye Oikawa-san."  
Oikawa watched Iwaizumi board the bus in stunned silence. He had never considered for a moment that Iwaizumi might not say yes at all.

* * *

  
Oikawa had 3 weeks left and he was getting antsy. His soulmate had refused him, and now he stood outside Iwaizumi’s house like some creepy stalker, wondering how he got here. Actually, he knew exactly how he had gotten here. Daichi being the good person he was, saw that Oikawa had been morose and sort of depressed after ‘The Legendary Rejection’-as his teammates, and the entire school was calling it-by Iwaizumi Hajime. He contacted Suga, told him how sad Oikawa was, and even though Koushi had no particular love towards Oikawa, he was ever the romantic and after a cursory glance at Oikawa’s room-which now days, was always a mess with unmoving Oikawa right in the middle of it lying face down on his bed with emo music blasting on full volume though the speakers-he agreed to help Oikawa. It also, of course, had something to do with the fact that Daichi had been the one asking and Sugawara Koushi never EVER said no to Daichi. 

Oikawa stood on Iwaizumi’s doorstep, wondering if this even was a good idea, understanding to his soul that it obviously wasn’t, but still going on with it. He pressed the doorbell with a little too much vigor, and after a minute of nobody answering, pressed it again. And again. And again. He checked the address Suga had given him, but he knew he was at the right house. He felt frustrated to the core, he had done so much to get Iwaizumi back, and it had all lead to nowhere. He turned around to go home, standing here made him feel pathetic and small and he couldn’t bear this any longer, and stumbled right into a wall of muscle, that he knew to be Iwaizumi. Oikawa almost fell on his ass at the impact, and reached out on instinct, then remembered he cannot touch Iwaizumi if he doesn’t want Iwaizumi to know, and then did fall on his ass. 

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asked.  
Oikawa was thoroughly irritated by now. He had found Iwaizumi’s house, had dressed up even though he knew he could pull off even a potato sack on good days, had come this far just to convince him, had fell on his butt, and this was all Iwaizumi had to say???? ‘What are you doing here?’ Iwaizumi was such a—  
God. Oikawa gaped at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wore a leather jacket with tight jeans that accentuated his perfect ass. And it felt like Iwaizumi was checking off columns from ‘Everything Oikawa Tooru finds sexy list’(yes, it was an actual list. Oikawa had given it to all of his girlfriends. Surprisingly enough, all of them had broken up with him soon after.) because Iwaizumi Hajime looked so perfect already, but his eyes were still oh so green and nose still not perfect, and his cheekbones still delicate and he looked like the perfect combination of fragile and unbreakable, and the guy you’d want to marry and the guy you’d want to fuck. Not that Oikawa wanted to choose only one of them when he should have both.

“Koushi said he was sending an expert on the subject?”  
Oikawa stood up to his full height, knowing full well that he was taller than Iwaizumi. “He said that you needed some help with a report you were making? And I was more than happy to help so I came.”  
“But you aren’t an expert.” Iwaizumi grimaced.  
“Oh, but I am.” Oikawa grinned. “I’ve done a lot of research on soulmates and imprinting. I did a thesis on the topic last year. It was published by the University of Tokyo under my name.”  
“But you’re still in high school.”  
“My mind is older. Also, my father teaches there, so that helped.”  
Iwaizumi still looked skeptical. “Do you want my help or not?” Oikawa asked and looked down at Iwaizumi.

They had been slowly leaning towards each other subconsciously throughout the conversation and now their noses were close enough to touch, close enough that Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s breath, close enough that Oikawa could feel the magnetic vibe that attracted him towards Iwaizumi coming off him in waves, close enough that he wouldn’t even have to lean in to brush his lips against his, close enough that he could count the exact number of freckles on his beautiful, beautiful face, close enough that that he saw Iwaizumi’s eyes dilate, leaving only a ring of green , close enough that he felt Iwaizumi’s breath accelerate, and that was the thing that snapped him out of it. Because it was their connection as soulmates affecting them, because the Iwaizumi slowly leaning closer and closer in didn’t even realize it, because it wasn’t love that was making Iwaizumi’s breath fasten or his eyes dilate, it was their connection. Oikawa backed away just as their lips were about to brush, and his heart sped up and stopped, and it physically hurt him to pull away, as if the sudden distance between him and Iwaizumi was killing him, slowly twisting his gut and breaking his heart. 

Iwaizumi lurched back suddenly as soon as Oikawa put a little distance between them, as if waking up from a daze.  
“Okay.” Iwaizumi looked down and scuffled around for his keys in his bag for a while and then quickly walked towards the door, his head still bowed. Oikawa only caught sight of him for a second or so before he turned away to unlock the door. Oikawa thought he looked a little flushed.  
He didn’t particularly mind.  



End file.
